theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
To
Background "Every full moon, me and my twin brother enter the material plane to give a truth." ~ To To (pronounced like 'toe' in English with a long O sound) is a celestial servant of Illunay, goddess of the moon. Every full moon she and her twin brother, Ma, materialize at different points on the material plane and will give a truth to beings who have earned it. To gives truths about another, while her brother, Ma, will reward someone with a truth about themselves, though the question must be asked before the moon sets. When The Unexpectables first encounter To, she has taken the form of a large, calm pool of clear water that reflects the light of the full moon. She speaks in a calm and gentle manner and is quick to bubble with laughter that sends ripples across the surface of her pool. Her appearance angered some were-boars who were throwing mud in the pool in an attempt to destroy the reflection. When Panic frightened them off, To thanked the party and granted them the boon of learning a truth about one individual. "But I don't give you an answer. I give you a truth." ~ To After granting Panic a vision of the person now known as Luistrog, To assumed her true form - a swirling pink and blue liquid that sparkles like gemstones and forms a long, axolotl-like creature with 16 legs and long whiskers that trail back like feathers along her body. She then swam up through the sky to the moon and turned into stardust and stars. Trivia * Tó is a word for 'lake' in Hungarian * She describes were-beasts as "Cursed creatures of a hidden form, yanked free by Illunay's light." And goes on to say "Such creatures fear the light of Illunay as it pulls forth the truth of hidden forms." * When Digsby casts Detect Evil and Good, the spell informs him that To is very good. * She giggles and said that Panic tickled her by using his Mage Hand to probe her pool. * In game terms, To can give a truth about any non-divine level being on the continent where she manifests, but they must be alive, not protected from scrying, and someone the questioner knows and has seen face-to-face and know their name. * To receive his vision, Panic had to enter To's pool. He stripped naked which amused her greatly, especially since it turned out not to be necessary since he was not wet when he emerged. She said he wasn't the first person to do that. * In the vision she shows Panic, she finds it strange that there is a 'ripple' beyond her power to display, though she continues the vision beyond it. * Neragen notes that because To and Ma always appear at opposite points on the material plane, people never have the opportunity to encounter both of them in their lifetime. Gallery To fan art by @MontyGlu.png|To fan art by @MontyGlu To fan art by @nutcaseart.jpg|To fan art by @nutcaseart Toh 1 Fan art by @Schmoogin.jpg|To fan art by @Schmoogin To 2 fan art by @Schmoogin.jpg|To fan art by @Schmoogin To fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|To fan art by @Ultraous Category:Divine Beings Category:NPC